Men's Judgement
by Sindel
Summary: Men are strong in judgement...or so Bison reminds Chun Li daily. However, when he lets her loose for the first time, Chun Li discovers there are some things about men she didn't want to know...*This is the orginal Men's Judgement from SFArchives*
1. Chapter 1

Bison's Mansion, Thai Land

"Lord Bison, it seems that the reports from your spies are several hours overdue." Mariki said to his master. "The Killer Bee..."

"Yes, I know what that damn wretch is absent. She's more trouble that good." the dictator snapped, almost frustrated with the lack of intelligance in the room. "I control her, remember?"

Mariki flinched a little. He had a very good guess why Lord Bison was angry and it was not the overdue report...

"Sir, if I may say so, I believe the Chief of Interpole may have something to do with Cammy White's..."

Bison was silent for a moment. Interpole...what headaches he had over that particular force...even as bastardous and stubborn of the American Military was, Interpole was always there, biting at his ass. Even when he took out their best cops, they always had 25 more to thirst for his blood.

Mariki was patient for his master's reply. He wondered what he was thinking...no, to even know that would tear poor Mariki into insanity...better to guess. God knows what Lord Bison thought on a daily basis.

"Where's my wife?" Bison suddenly asked.

xxx

A young, beautiful brunette woman stretched out on a comfortable, blue lawnchair seated by a large sparkling pool wearing a skimpy, black polka dotted bikini. Her hair was up into two perfect tight buns on each side of her head and wearing fashionable, sexy black sunglasses.

"Get up." Bison's voice commanded her coldly and she jerked slightly before ripping off her sunglasses, showing her angry brown eyes. "You almost gave me a heart attack! Can't you ever give warning that you're approaching?" she snarled and he rolled his eyes.

"You can't have one, love, you're too cruel to have a heart." Bison snickered, watching her lay back again.

"What do you want? Are you already wanting sex again? Sheesh, I barely had time to get over last night..." she muttered angerily and he kicked her chair slightly to get her attention.

"Not this time, Chun Li." Bison said, gazing at his wife. "This time it's something different."

Placing back on her sunglasses, she barely turned an ear. "I'm listening." Chun Li said sarcastically, ready to tune him out.

"I have a job for you."

That cut the cake. Chun Li burst out laughing, annoying her husband royally. "A job?! What kind of sick prank is this, a job? That's almost like telling me you don't want to sleep with me anymore." she managed between laughter. "Apparently so." Bison coolly said, "You have a job for me."

She looked at him, realizing that he was not laughing. "Oh...you're serious. You really are serious..." Chun Li mumured.

"I'm so glad I have your attention...and take off those damn sunglasses when you're talking to me!" Bison hissed under his breath. Chun Li lowered him slightly to spite him, just enough to see her big, innocent brown eyes.

Completely ignoring her jerk for more anger from him, Bison contiuned. "As I was saying, love, your job is actually somewhat a little road down memory lane."

"Which lane, 'Broken Childhood Avenue' or 'Enraged Teenager Out to Kill Murderer Street'?"

"Neither. The 'Insane Cop Entering Street Fighter Tournaments Parkway'." Bison dryliy said, not really finding his wife's sarcasm amusing. Chun Li bitterly smiled and shrugged. "As I was saying, Chun Li, you have to go back to Interpole."

"Interpole?" she echoed. "Really? And they'll just let me waltz back in after you so brillantly sent them our wedding pictures and me wearing your ring?"

"If you have the mental capactiy to not interrupt me when I'm talking, please use it. Not as a cop or agent. You won't be noticed there except by some people." Bison said, watching her grow a little interested. "I'm sure you remember Chief Zhan?"

"Yes, I remember him. He was my boss for several years until I was kidnapped to live here." Chun Li answered as if it was so obvious.

"Good, because you are going to get my reports from there." he repiled and she tapped her fingers. "Hey, Bison, yeah, they sorta know that I'm married to you. Here's a hint: They aren't going to let me in." Chun Li dryliy said, hating his grin...wait, why was Bison grinning...?

"Oh, they'll let you in." he said, the corners of his mouth twitching a little more.

"Well, I see some light in this, I get to carry a gun." she shrugged, believing that he wanted a full frontal attack on Interpole.

"Nope."

"Okay, do I get to blackmail someone?" Chun Li asked again and Bison shook his head. "No. This is a little more...complicated than that." he said wickedly.

Fear creeped into her spine. Something was terribly wrong...

"You're going to get my reports by seducing. Not a hard job for you." Bison calmly told her. Chun Li was silent.

"Wait. You want me to seduce my old boss, make him think I want to f*ck him and get your reports while he was busy getting hard? And you thought of this, the man who broke every bone in one man's body because you thought that look he sent me was sexual..." Chun Li finally said, looking straight ahead. "Well, at least now I have the option to cheat on you and not get in trouble...but Chief Zhan was not my choice of the litter..."

"You aren't going to cheat on me. You're not even going to get screwed by him, you're just going to get the reports and bash him over the head a couple of times. You said you wanted to get out of the house." Bison reminded her then added, "And you said you wanted to get away from me so it works."

"Yes, but to kill someone for you? I have several morale objections to that." Chun Li hotly said and he cupped her chin. "If you do this for me, I won't make you have sex with me tonight or the night you have to do it." Bison bargined, watching her 'morale objections' disappear.

There was a silence...a long pause...

"God, you're a real prick." she muttered hatefully.

"I thought you would see it that way." Bison smiled at her, getting up. "And if you decided against it later..." He grabbed her back neck and his other hand grabbed midway on her back. "I'm going to break your spine, little love."

"Finally, something I want to do." Chun Li said and he then whispered the rest in her ear. "And I'm going to rape you when you're paralyzed."

"Great." Chun Li's face of drained of her color and Bison let her go. "Have a very good day, my love." he bid goodbye but his eyes travelled down to her perfect body.

Chun Li, irritated, glared at him. "You made a deal." she angerily reminded him. Bison shrugged, not even bothering to look up at her face. "A man can take pleasure seeing his wife like this and not be arrested." he said and Chun Li got up, looking up at him. Though Chun Li was several heads smaller Bison was, she could still hold more ground than he could.

"Huh. Guess my face is the only thing you can see now, huh?" she jeered and Bison tilted his head a few inches to his left. "Well, now I can also see your perfect ass." he said cruelly, his eyes held sadistic glee that he had a ace and she had nothing.

Chun Li threw up her hands and walked away with Bison still staring at her. That is, before Chun Li raised her middle finger at him before entering the mansion.

"Hm," Bison mused to himself, "I thought she didn't want any tonight..."


	2. Chapter 2

After the little 'conversation' out by the pool, Chun Li decided to release her anger in healthy, encouraged ways. In short, go to the training room and beat the living hell out of a bag she imagined as Bison.

But of course, Bison didn't want her to train or fight which explained the reason why her body was much thinner. That might also explain why she was often a very angry, angry woman.

So ciao, guard at the door. You can finally take that nice vacation you were promised.

xxx

"Son of bitch, what does he know!? *punch* Take pleasure in what! If I wasn't insane like he was, I would kill him...!" Chun Li hissed under her breath, making her knuckles bleed from all of the punching.

Bison appeared silently in the doorway, looking at the knocked out guard, shrugging. Chun Li must still have her fighting skills...

His eyes lifted to his wife who was fighting a sandbag hanging from the ceiling and the chain, which was made of pure steel, started to break. Chun Li was actually cute in her little training outfit- her hair was in a braid, black sports bra and black warm-ups plus black gloves on her hands and tennis shoes (which he had no idea where she found them).

However, Chun Li disobeyed him. Again. For the sixth time.

Stepping in to the room, Bison heard her mutter while kicking it, "What makes him think I won't slap him when he does that to me..."

"The fact that I could just as easily hit you back." Bison said calmly, already used to this. Chun Li paused and felt a little embarrassed that she said that when Bison was right behind her. But that quickly changed when anger came through.

"Why do have to keep sneaking up on me?! I told you to quit it!" Chun Li demanded, turning around and folding her arms across her chest. Bison walked toward her, ignoring her question.

"I thought I told you that you weren't allowed to practice or fight anymore." he cut right to the chase. "You know I don't like it."

"Why, because you think I might be able to beat you one day?" Chun Li countered, her voice sharpening. Bison stiffened. "Don't take that tone with me, Miss Chun Li, you don't have to be a spoiled brat about my rules." he snapped back, using his name for her when Chun Li was in trouble.

Chun Li knew that she was in serious waters when he called her Miss Chun Li but she didn't care. "I'm not a spoiled brat. Anyway, I am 26 years old, I may do whatever I wish, whenever I wish. Your rules don't apply to me." she reminded him and Bison rubbed his head. His wife sometimes gave him really bad headaches...

"They do when they concern your safety!" he said hotly and added then with a tone of superiority, "If you think you can beat me, then go on and do it!"

Chun Li's eyes widened. Did her husband just give her permission to beat him up? She was waiting for this day for years...and adding the months she was married to him.

"Alright then!" she accepted and got into stance. Bison got into his and Chun Li flew at him with a fury unknown. She kicked him, he blocked it but she was smart enough: her other foot hit his chest and he stumbled slightly, dropping her so Chun Li landed on her feet.

Throwing a punch to his left, Bison grabbed it before she slammed her other into his jaw but he tripped her feet afterwards. Chun Li landed on her back while Bison was correcting the placement of his jaw.

Chun Li then kicked him in the shins but he slammed his foot into her stomache, something Bison would never do to her. Groaning a little, she rolled over to her left.

"Had enough, little love?" he snickered but Chun Li shot her back feet into his chest, flipping straight up. "Nope!" she repiled and he fell backwards, standing only a few feet away from her. "What about you?"

He grumbled about something like getting her muzzle and she attacked him. Punch, elbow, punch...getting a open palm to the chest? Apparently so, because Chun Li flew backwards and landed hard on her tailbone.

"Stay with dolls, Chun Li. This is not a game to play with men." Bison winked at her, relishing that he knocked her flat. Chun Li became angry, getting up and driving her hand into his pelvis. He gasped for air and she grinned slightly. "Maybe YOU should." she said before Bison elbowed her in the neck, making her stumble.

"I grow weary of this, Chun Li." he stated to her and she tried to kick him in the face but he caught it, and flipped her down so she would hit her head on the floor. "Are you finished yet-argh!" Bison asked before Chun Li reached out, grabbing his ankles and pulling him forward, making him fall forwards on the floor next to her.

He hit his forehead and heard his wife breathe heavy, trying to control the pain. Rolling to his side, he grabbed her hair and pulled her head to him. "This is pretty cheap." Chun Li hissed and he pulled it even farther.

"You were cheap that one night..." Bison laughed at his own joke before Chun Li punched him in the nose. "Bastard!" she cried out but Bison recovered quickly and pinned her right arm behind her, pushing her to the ground.

"I think that's enough." he commanded in her ear, "Anyone more and I'll have to use my Psycho Power to knock you out."

"That's cheating." she growled and Bison smiled wickedly. "We never agreed to any rules in this fight." he mocked her.

Chun Li struggled a bit more before she had to rest-her body was tired. Bison let her go and she got up slowly, not wanting to meet his trimuphant gaze. "Come here, Chun Li. I won...though now I wish I made a deal...oh well, I'll accept a kiss for my reward." her husband outstretched his hand and Chun Li unwillingly brushed her lips against his, feeling his tounge in her mouth and her saliva in his.

They let go after a few moments and Bison brushed her hair. "I came to find you because you're going to leave in an hour. Or, well, actually, half an hour due to our little skirmish. Your clothes are packed for you and the jet is ready but you better take a shower." he told her, inhaling her skin. Chun Li felt a little better about losing, she got to leave and she suspected Bison had something planned for them during that hour.

xxx

Chun Li looked outside the jet window at the glittering city of Shanghi, the city of her home. It was such a long time she had seen it's lights.

In fact, it was a long time she had seen any part of the world outside Bison. Her slender legs crossed and she swallowed. A feeling of nervous built up but she told herself that it was the only time Bison would let her out. It was a chance to finally say that goodbye...

Opening a file, she read it. Her boss's. It was strange. Chun Li closed it upon opening and rubbed her eyes. Tommorrow...tommorrow, it began...


	3. Chapter 3

Upon landing, Chun Li heard her phone ring. Rolling her eyes, she answered it.

"You know I hate it when you roll your eyes." her darling husand said upon answering. "Yeah, well-HEY! Wait a minute, how the hell...?" Chun Li said, startled and then stamped her foot. "I knew it! You didn't trust me! Where are your cameras?!"

"Calm down, my love. It's not that I don't trust-" he started laughing. "Couldn't finish that with a straight face."

"Bastard."

"No need for that langauge. I felt that...letting you back out would...give you strange ideas." Bison explained and she was betting he was smirking at her too. "Too...independent ideas."

"You thought I was going to run away." she accused him.

"Well, if you want to put it that way: yes, I did think you were going to run away." he agreeded with her. "Now, honestly, I don't know what man would want to marry you..."

Chun Li fumed. "You married me!"

"Yes, that's true but no other man could stand you like I can. They would divorce you in a second if they knew your real personality: sadistic, evil, down right bitchy..."

"F*ck you."

"Already did last night." Bison retorted and changed the subject. "Now, I'm sure you read the report, right?" "Yeah, sure, whatever, I did." Chun Li sighed unhappiliy.

"That's a bit unsettling." he said quietly, "Remember, you fail..."

"Or what? You kill me like everyone else? Great." Chun Li snapped in the phone. "No, Chun Li, far far worse...well, for you. For me, I would enjoy it." Bison calmly told her, "Not only do I get to break your spine and finally have sex without any resistance but...you know our Juli, right?"

Shivers went down her spine...oh god...no...

"Wouldn't it be nice..." Bison dramatically paused, obviously to scare her, "To not think at all and be told what to think? Or to be completely controlled by your partner in holy matrimony?"

"You wouldn't...you wouldn't dare do that to me..."

"Yes, actually, to think about it, I would. After all, that would be no lip or cheeky remark from you, obbessive affections, worship of me and immediate sex on demand...hm, why didn't I do this before...?" Bison mused and Chun Li made a little noise.

"You...are...a...#%$...." she barely managed to get out. "You're just trying to scare me and it's not going to work!"

Bison, amused, took this in a joking matter. "I, personally, would take that with a grain of salt, my love. Just remember to do a good job." he advised her.

Chun Li walked out of the jet landing area and groaned. "Now," Bison then said, "Tommorrow, do not go out of your room for any reason. Don't attract any attention. At night, 8:00, leave the hotel and go into the back of Interpole headquarters, wait til 8:45..."

"Hey, baby!" some guy wolf-whistled Chun Li and she ignored it.

"Ignore it." she told Bison, who must be raving mad, "He's just some punk."

"Can't. Now I have to kill him." Bison growled. "Nobody and I mean, nobody except me can do that to you."

"Oh, getting into your 'protect the wife' mode? Or is that the 'jealous' mode?" Chun Li sneered and Bison's voice got darker. "I'm doing this so it's not degrading." he hissed.

"I don't care." Chun Li waved it off.

"Good. Goodbye, my love."

There was a loud click.

xxx

Chun Li, arriving in her suite, laid down on the bed, relishing it. Nobody was in it except for her, no husband persuading her to have sex with him, no nothing.

Rubbing her eyes, Chun Li realized how tired she was. Jet lag, she supposed.

xxx

Bison looked unhappiliy at his bed. There was no wife, no woman to 'entertain' him, no nothing. It was lonely. For the first time in long months, his bed was completely empty.

He knew that he wouldn't be able to have any intercourse whatsoever until Chun Li came back home but it seemed so long and impossible. Bison was spoiled by making love to his wife every night.

Now, if Bison was still a bachelor, he would simply ask for another girl to spend the night with...but no. Chun Li, even resisting him, was the best woman in bed. He couldn't stand another one.

Looking around, Bison sighed weariliy. The room was so big without another person in it, almost seemed too big for him. So big...so lonely...

An image, a beautiful image, appeared in Bison's head: Chun Li, wearing her red dress with lace sleeves, reading a book silently to herself, her lusicious lips barely moving, by a blazing fire in the fireplace. He closed his eyes and relished the image, overcoming him with a sense of pleasure and happiness.

"Oh god, I miss you." he muttered. That, that he wouldn't admit to her a day in his life. "I miss you, Chun Li."

'Get a grip, Bison!' he hissed at himself. 'You're acting like some wounded lover! Your wife is coming back, you know it.'

He looked at the bed again. If the walls could talk...they would talk about...so many things happened here...

In fact, that was the bed that Chun Li lost her innocence in. The day before the wedding, when Bison threw her in his room and into his bed, she begged him to quit it. However, Bison refused and became her first. He proposed afterwards...or well, more of a force and blackmail-threating to make this a overexaggerated scandal and using her as a slave with nothing instead of a wife with everything, she agreed but barely.

Bison knew that she hated him. She despised him and detested him but did nothing about it. In return, Bison was cruel to her as well: that was the relationship.

A wicked smile came across his face. Thinking about it made him bring up the threat he gave Chun Li. Wonderful that sounded, controlling Chun Li's every single move and every single little thought, her being nothing but blissfully happy to worship him like a god.

Oh, how indeed cruel that sounded.


	4. Chapter 4

8:00 a.m

Chun Li stared serene like at the ceiling. For the first time, ever in a long, long time, she felt completely and utterly alone.

It was beautiful. Wonderful. Silence. Her entire being was being wooed by it. No husband, no perverted lust-driven man there to order her around.

She hated, no, despised him to his every last muscle. It was he who stole her from her happiness, it was he who selfishly snatched her body in his bed, it was he who forced her like this...

For five seconds, Chun Li really believed that Bison ruined her life from birth.

Happiness, she learned, doesn't last.

Nothing lasts forever except a diamond anyway...

xxx

Chun Li Xiang, my wife, will from this day forward, not participate, indulge or recieve any form or type of Interpole work. She has retired from police inspection and will stay retired and I will insure that promise. If, for any reason, you find her in Interpole headquarters, just remember that I am only ten paces behind her and that I will not pause to murder anyone I feel is threatening to either her or myself...

That paragraph tore a hole in Chun Li's soul. She had woken up while Bison had so nicely been writing a letter, her resignation letter, for her. He was sitting at his desk by a dim light, writing so elegantly and perfectly, his cursive deserving respect all to itself.

"What are you writing?" she had remembered asking, rising slightly up and feeling pain between her thighs and legs. Bison had stopped for a moment, pausing the pen before answering. "Nothing. Go back to sleep."

He started again but Chun Li was no fool.

"You are doing something." she had persisted and the pain increased in her legs. Bison turned around and Chun Li saw that he was not wearing a shirt. Horrible, sick painful images and memories ripped across her mind, mocking her.

"You are so cynical. Go back to sleep, this doesn't concern you." he stated again and Chun Li refused to believe him. She got up out of bed, throwing the covers off of her.

Bison got impatient.

"Get back into bed!" he shouted at her, slamming his fist into the desk, angerily glaring at her. Chun Li, frightened of him, slipped back into bed and covered herself from the night chill.

Relaxing, Bison quickly finished the rest and placed it in a creamy white enevelope. "I'll be right back, there is some buisness I must take care of. Go back to sleep." he told her and left.

Waiting a few moments, Chun Li jumped out of bed and looked at the desk. Tapping the side, she looked at it horizontally and with the lamplight, she read the dimly fading letters of the first paragraph.

Her throat tightened. Bison considered this to be his job to make her stay away from police work.

Footsteps echoed through the hall and Chun Li quickly leaped back into the bed and closed her eyes at the exact moment he entered. Bison slipped in with her, holding her in his arms, kissing her on the head.

"I'm sorry I got mad at you." he whispered in her ear, "I didn't mean it."

XXX

Chun Li stiffened. "Sorry isn't enough." she wanted to desperatly say to him. Chun Li wanted to kill that bastard, even if it meant killing her...

"Sorry is never enough..."


	5. Chapter 5

8:30 a.m

Sighing, Chun Li decided to take a very long, quiet shower, trying not to think about anything but how nice it was.

xx

Bison flicked on a screen in his private office, locking the door and shut out all other distractions. Though he couldn't have her right now...there was no harm in a little tease...

xx

Chun Li locked the bathroom door and neatly placed her clothes on the sink. She ran her fingers through her hair and a thought struck her.

Wait...if Bison was watching her at the airport...what made her think that he wasn't watching her now? Especially now?

So...Bison watching her. Well, then, Chun Li eviliy thought, 'Then let's give him a show he won't forget.'

Slipping out slowly from her slippers, Chun Li ran her fingers tenderly and slowly over her lusty curves.

"Mmm..." she breathed out as if she was happliy relaxed.  
xx

Bison was close to the edge. 'Come on!' his mind screamed at her, 'Take off the robe!'

He started to imagine wonderful, pleasing things: Chun Li was such a good teaser. She could easily make him her love slave in a heartbeat...

xx

Chun Li started to slowly run the tips of her fingers over her front side, tracing the left breast, placing well-acted gasps here and there.

Then, she tantalizingly began to untie the robe, making absolute sure that Bison was on the edge of his seat, anticipating. It slowly came apart...

xx

Bison couldn't wait a second longer.

xx

And the robe started to slide off her shoulders.

But the instant it would have fallen down to reveal her body, the lights instantly shut off.

xx

"GODD*MNIT!!!"

xx

'Enjoyed that letdown?' she laughed inside her head. 'I'm not dumb, Bison..'

Feeling her way through the dark, Chun Li quickly took a shower. The hot water went all over her body, washing away any sadness she had left. She was happy- Bison was angry now, angry that he couldn't see his beautiful wife naked and showering.

'No.' her mind corrected her, 'You are not his wife. You are a prisoner who had bad luck into marrying him.'

Yes...very bad luck indeed...

xx

After her shower, she changed (still in the dark) and flipped back on the lights. Laughing at her own prank, she entered her room and sat on the bed before the phone rang.

"Hello?" she said into the receiver.

"Miss Chun Li, there's a package for you here at the front desk." the operator told her and Chun Li hmphed. Must be her assignment.

"Thank you."

xx

Upon being seen, the clerk behind the desk gave Chun Li a small white package, about the size of a DVD box. Shrugging, Chun Li turned around.

"Miss Chun Li, there's a phone call here for you." the clerk told her and handed her the phone. Without even talking into it, Chun Li knew who it was.

"Aloha."

"You are a bitch. A sadistic, cheaply amused bitch." Bison snapped over the phone.

"And you are a perverted, psychotic man who is also cheaply amused." Chun Li smirked and leaned against the desk. "I knew you were hiding cameras so I thought I should teach you a lesson."

Bison was fuming. "Once you come back, mark my words you'll pay. We are going to have so much sex, you won't go five minutes without being royally screwed by me." he vowed to her.

She flinched slightly and said, "Not on the first day. You promised."

Bison remained silent. "There's always the next day."

"You know," Chun Li remarked in the phone, "I could kill myself. I could go and have sex with your soliders. Or even one of the Grandmasters...I wonder if Sagat has a sex drive..."

"You better not even joke about that with me, Chun Li." Bison's voice was ice, sending chills down her spine. "I can punish you. I can follow you everywhere, I can make your life hell. You are MINE and that's the way it'll stay."

Chun Li was appalled by that. "I am not yours! What the hell makes you think that you can control me?"

"The fact that I hold something you don't. The fact that I caught you fair and square and the fact that I made you mine." Bison answered. Chun Li narrowed her eyes but before she could answer...

"Would you like to...relive our first night together?" Bison dropped his voice into a grave tone. "I think our bed can take it this time."

Chun Li coughed and didn't answer.

"Yes, that's what I thought." Bison said, his voice a little lighter. "Now then, you have your assignment...and next time, my love, don't flip off the lights. I deserve to see your body now and then. Goodbye."

Dial tone was heard and Chun Li set the phone down, running out as fast as she could.

xx

9:50 a.m

Wiping her eyes, Chun Li stepped out of the closet. She spent the last time weeping over the memory.

Oh God, why did Bison have to threaten her with that? She hated it. He knew she hated it...

It mocked her beyond belief. It tore a hole in her soul and it was never fixed. She could never look the same way at Bison ever again. Not that she ever did.

Holding herself, Chun Li shivered. She had a assignment to do. A person to murder.


	6. Chapter 6

9:30 am

Chun Li stared at the gun before her. It was a small, unnoticable gun that was going to be given to her as defense or last resort in murder. It was going to be hidden in her uppermost thigh, strapped to her like a lock. There were five bullets inside.

Was she really going to resort to this because she didn't want to get raped by her husband again? Could she be that selfish to steal a man's life for one night of peace?

Her hand went over the handle and Chun Li wanted to cry. Here she was, standing on one end of the gun, the gun that'll take her ex-chief's life...all for one night...

Chun Li was doing exactly what Bison wanted her to. She was his slave, his bitter servant that in the end, would do his bidding.

The pain stung her heart terribly.

xxx

10:30 am

After being briefed and told what to do in more detail, Chun Li had to play the waiting game. In her hotel room, with Bison's 'hidden' cameras watching her every move in hopes to get aroused.

Her eye hit the doorway. A feeling of rebellion crept up inside of her. Was...there little children in the hotel? No, she told herself, remembering what the manager said, This is a place for buisness...

'I got to get away from the cameras. I got to put my mind on something else...' Chun Li thought and turned over. Opening her suitcase, she pulled out a light blue swimsuit.

'Always pack with essentials...'

xxx

SPLASH

Chun Li dove into the water, the cold water going all over her body. The pool was not as large as the one back home but she didn't care. It was away from Bison, it was the most perfect place on Earth.

Her strong legs, happy to finally get exercise, kicked her underneath the water, gracefully gliding her. Chun Li's hair was in her face but she was happy. It was peaceful.

Diving deeper, she touched the bottom of the pool and swam back up. She broke surface and water drops flew in all directions as she gasped for air.

Smiling, she dove back under. She never swam in Bison's presence, only very rarely, because Chun Li knew he would find some way to ruin it for her (watching or snapping photos that would later be used for some pleasurable purpose).

Flashback

After a month of marriage, Chun Li couldn't take it anymore. Bison was controlling her, forcing her everyday to do what he wanted her to do.

Tensions finally got too high for her and she started screaming at him while he was shouting at her. It was the first, real dangerous fight between them.

"I am not one of your damn Dolls! You cannot control me like you do to them! My entire being does not revolve around you like everyone else's does-!"

"You are not my Dolls-correct. But you are my wife and you will obey and honor me!"

"What?! That's bullsh*t! You don't obey and honor me at all, you don't listen and you certainly don't care about my feelings on anything at ALL. You expect me to listen to you, you hypocritical prick..."

"I would ask how you felt but you're too busy trying your damnest to hate me so much..."

"Oh! I see, I shouldn't hate you even though you ruined my life?! I should just let that go and forget about that?!"

"Well, sweetheart, you've been harping on that for years and you're much more f*cked up than me! I don't complain and whine and bitch about my father's death to everyone I see and spend my life trying to even the score!"

"That's because you murdered your father! And I followed you for justice, not revenge!"

"Don't try and justify that, Chun Li. Revenge was your goal and even I knew that. You are so #%$ lucky..."

"Lucky?! I consider it bad luck!"

"You are. You married me and techinally, saved your life from becoming an obbessed crazy woman..."

Chun Li gave a shriek and ran off, running away from her husband, as far away from her husband.

Now, she was in the pool, swimming around and trying to clear her head. Chun Li was also wishing she could drown too.

Flipping her head back upon resurfacing, Chun Li smoothed down her hair.

"Look what mermaid swam into my pool..." a voice called out and Chun Li whipped her head in that direction. Bison was standing at the edge of it, arms folded across his chest, smiling broadly at her. "Now which naughty daughter of Posiden are you?" he snickered.

Chun Li glared at him. "Go away."

Bison laughed and said, "Go away?" he repeated, "But I'd rather spend my free time watching you swim around like a little dolphin."

"I'm not swimming for you." she refused. "You've ruined my moment..."

"Just like I ruined your life, is that right? I have a rather nasty habit of ruining things of yours." Bison smirked and watched her anger boil.

Chun Li rolled her eyes and said again, "Go away."

"No, I don't think I will. I'm not bothering you so go ahead, swim little fishy." Bison told her and sat down in a chair. "You're rather good at it."

She didn't do anything but float there, glaring at him. "But, if you don't want to swim anymore, then you can come back on land." Bison proposed and she cringed. The rest, unspoken, said, 'To me.'

Land with Bison or Water with Bison getting pleasure? Well, with Bison is terrible but swimming with Bison watching meant he would make sexual remarks and become rather 'interested' with her being wet in her swimsuit (which was a two piece yellow bikini).

"Though...I must admit, water does seemed to add little energy to everything, doesn't it?" Bison chuckled as she stiffened.

Land...

She swam to the other side and got out. "You must make everything miserable for me." Chun Li muttered and Bison, with lightening speed, embraced her tightly.

"You're beautiful when you're sopping wet." he quietly said. Chun Li gave a irritated groan and tried to move away before Bison pulled her closer. "Where are you going so quickly?"

"You're getting all wet too, you know." Chun Li driliy said. "Water dries." Bison simply said before he ran his fingers over her breasts. "You look like you're ready to pop out of that thing at anytime..."

"Enough, Bison." Chun Li snapped before Bison pushed the back of her head closer to his face. "Why? Water makes you sexy. I deserve to say it." he calmly said. "Just as I deserve to rip off your top and screw you senseless."

She swallowed before Bison brushed his hand over her cheek. They stared at each other, Chun Li shaking from the cold and Bison just looking into her eyes. He leaned over to brush his lips against her, a lover's signal but Chun Li at the last minute turned her head away and he kissed her on the cheek.

"Smart one." he said and picked her up, Chun Li began to struggle. "We need to kiss and make up, love. I have an hour while you sit with all the free time in the world." Bison cruelly smiled before carrying her off.

End Flashback

Chun Li rose back up to the surface, sighing. So long as she felt water against her skin...

The door opened and a young, handsome man stepped in. He was wearing swim trunks that were blue with red stripes and he smiled at her.

Immediatly, Chun Li turned her head away, blocking his face with her hand. He was seemed so nice, she didn't want him to die...

"Hi." he greeted her and looked at her. "Is something wrong?"

"No. No. Um, I have to go." Chun Li quickly said and jumped out of the pool. Grabbing the towel, Chun Li accidently dropped her sunglasses and the man bent over, handing them to her.

"Here." he said and Chun Li got a good look at him. He was tall, not as tall as Bison, with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He seemed Japanese.

"Thanks." she said and rushed off. 'Let's hope someone didn't see that...'


	7. Chapter 7

12 p.m

Chun Li watched outside her window in her hotel room, watching the hours slip by her fingers like grains of sand. She was anxious, scared, nervous and anticipating.

She tried not to think about it, she tried thinking it like...like Bison would think about it.

"I'm a hunter. They are my rabbits. I decrease the surplus population of idiots like I would decrease the rabbit population." he once told her mockingly (before they were married).

Rabbits. Could she look it that way? Zhan as a little bunny? 'Don't think of him like a bunny. Bunnies are cute cuddly creatures that'll make you feel more guilty.' Chun Li told herself.

Cute cuddly bunnies...blowing a hole in their widdle heads...

"I can't do this!" she whispered silently to herself. "I thought I really could...but I can't....!"

xxx

Bison gave a groan of irritation. Chun Li was having 'morale' problems with murder. However, if she couldn't do it, that means she can come home....

But Zhan wouldn't be dead.

Try to convince first. Then, take her home and screw her.

xxx

The telephone started to ring. Chun Li, knowing what it was and who it was, picked up.

"Yes?"

"Chun Li, it seems you are having...difficulty adapting to the situation." Bison said and Chun Li swallowed, trying to keep her cool.

"Look. I'm not insane. I have morale objections and ethical objections as well as guilt. I can't just mercilessly kill someone for my gain..."

"It's not your gain, it's mine." Bison cut her off. "Deal is a deal. You kill and we don't f*ck for a night."

Chun Li stopped for a moment. "I don't care anymore." she muttered. "I don't want to."

"I won't waste too much time trying to convince you except tell you this little chain: I hate thorns. Zhan is a thorn. The more the thorn hurts, the more I get angry. The more I get angry, the more thorns I get. The more thorns in my ass means more angry sex on you. The more angry sex, the more you hate me. The more you hate me, the more you suffer. Get it?" Bison listed down, Chun Li turning pale. "Everything affects you sooner or later."

"I...hate...." she tried to say.

"Save your anger. Might help you kill him. Tell me, I'll be amused, what made you change your mind." Bison asked and Chun Li sighed.

"It's a rather complicated and long story that ran in my head that won't make sense." she said with ice. "Amuse me." he retorted.

"...I was just thinking of how I could look at this without feeling much guilt and I remembered you saying something about rabbits and decreasing the population and then I started to think about bunny rabbits and how they were cute but I would blow a little hole in their cute little heads with their big eyes staring up at me, saying 'Why, Chun Li, why? Didn't you love us?' and then I felt really really depressed and guilty and decided that I can't kill Zhan now because the thought of cute little bunnies that prance around all day being happy and sweet..." she rambled on.

There was a long pause before Bison burst out laughing. "I'm very, very sorry." he said between laughs. "But the idea makes me laugh..."

Chun Li was infuriated. "You...! Stop laughing at me! Just because your sick twisted mind thinks it's funny doesn't mean that it's stupid."

Bison laughed harder. Chun Li was actually afraid he would die like that.

"My dearest, dearest Chun Li," he finally said after busting a gut for the longest time, "Zhan is no...*laugh*...bunny, I assure you. Pesky animal, yes but not that. The only bunny here is you and you're tamed."

Chun Li rolled her eyes. "You're still making me do this." she accused him.

"Yes." he said. "I'm sorry, but time's up. Seems like you're staying."

"Wait!" Chun Li hissed in the phone, her temper rising again. "I demand one answer."

Bison waited. "Yes?"

"Why me?" she asked with force. "Why not?" Bison repiled and hung up the phone.

xxx

7:46 p.m

After the conversation with Bison, Chun Li lounged around the room the rest of the afternoon, trying to busy herself. However, she saw the clock and it was time to go...

She picked up the outfit she was supposed to wear and cursed at Bison for the 45th time that day. It was a suggestive, skimpy outfit that was a blue buisness top that reminded Chun Li of those movies where the sexy secretary would unbutton her top to see the top of her bra. The bottom was a tight miniskirt that matched the top.

'I wonder which fantasy Bison imagined me in with this outfit?' she thought hatefully while changing.

xxx

7:57 p.m  
Interpole Headquarters

"On the house, ma'am." the taxi driver told her and sped off with Chun Li gazing at the gates. Here she was...here she was...

It was so long ago, a part of her life gone forever. Everyday, she walked through gates and everyday, she was certain she was one step closer to Bison.

But, for the first time, Chun Li knew where Bison was and knew what he was doing. For the first time, Chun Li will walk through the gates as a spy and a thief...

For the first time, Chun Li would be working for Bison. Not Interpole.

xxx

Walking down the familiar hallways, Chun Li felt dirty. Her body was tense, alert and her eyes were darting.

She was told that Zhan worked late at nights and he personally held the file Bison wanted. That meant his office.

A soft shimmer of gold light streamed through the window of the office and Chun Li quietly waited beside it.


	8. Chapter 8

'Play it safe.' Chun Li thought to herself, trying to convince her being to do it. 'Just...don't think about what's going to happen.'

Opening the door, she strolled in smartly with seduction in her glides, hiding her anixety. Chief Zhan had his back turned to her, his eyes watching the t.v.

'I didn't even notice there was a televison.' Chun Li mused, 'He must be watching for someone.'

Then she took notice of the fact it wasn't even on. The computer was on but was another direction. 'Why would he be in that direction if the t.v. wasn't even on?' Chun Li thought with confusion.

"Inspector Xiang, your retirement has just ended." Chief Zhan suddenly said outloud, scaring Chun Li to death.

Or perhaps, she really was scared to death-her vision no longer saw any light.

xxx

Flashback

"You think you can get rid of me so easy? So simply?" Bison dangerously spat. "You are a stupid girl. Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

Chun Li became a little afraid of him, wanting to crawl into a corner and weep in fear. But, not allowing herself to show weakness, she held her ground. "I don't want to be here anymore. I'm not in love with you. In fact, my emotions for you are light years away from that. If you can, try to understand and not get so angry. If a marriage is supposed to be real, both of us should at least like each other..."

"I'LL TELL YOU WHAT MARRIAGE IS!" Bison roared tremendously, his body shaking with extreme rage, his pupiless eyes burning Chun Li's soul.

Too terrified to speak or cry, Chun Li gazed at him in horror. Bison was a monster, a beast that she never saw in him. He absolutely hated with a passion: divorce. That word, that word made him go into a frenzy of red rage.

"B-Bison, p-please..."

"What's wrong, Chun Li?! A little frightened of me? A little *terrified*?!" He snarled, advancing towards her like a madman. "You stuttering little bitch. Stupid stuttering whore!"

Tears stung her eyes and unluckily, Bison noticed them. "I'm so sorry, my *sweet*." He sarcastically, cruelly apologized, "I didn't mean to make you cry. I didn't mean to hurt your little pathetic feelings. I didn't mean to break your heart even through I'm feeling thousands of times worse!"

"STOP!" Chun Li cried out, "Please, for the love of God...!"

"I AM GOD!" Bison bellowed, trying to reach out and grab her wrist before Chun Li, petrified, evaded it and ran away from him.

"Don't try to run away from *me*!" He threatened with acid, glaring murderously at her.

She couldn't think- all she knew was that she had to get out. Get out of that room, get out of this mansion, get out of this marriage...

Bison watched her, standing so still and perfect, ready to explode at any moment. She, his beloved and adored wife, his life and light, was running away from 'him'. Scared of him. Bison couldn't take it, his blood boiling to the point where his head was no longer attached. Chun Li was 'his' wife, his devoted, loving wife and his...

Mistress. Ah yes, his wonderful mistress.

'Almost there!' her mind screamed out at her before Chun Li's body slammed full force into Bison's. She fell backwards before Bison grabbed her by the arm, yanking her close to him, imprisoning her in his arms. Chun Li whimpered, he could easily snap her spine like a twig. He could break her arms and wrists so she couldn't touch anything. He could bend her legs backwards with ease so Chun Li couldn't run away.

And the sick part was that he could keep her that way as long as he wanted.

Clutching her arm as if he was afraid it would run off by itself, he shoved her lips onto his, sucking her mouth dry.

Chun Li finally gasped for breath when he released her from the mouth before she felt his mouth move down her neck, onto her breasts. Bison kept his face in her cleavage, mumbling gibberish to himself.

'He's insane.' she thought, her body completely immobile. 'Mentally crazy.'

Bison, his face in her body, allowed his head to nuzzle it, like a dog. "You won't leave me." he smiled, as in a dream, "You'll never, ever leave me. You'll stay here with me in our bed. You even think about leaving me, I'll hurt you. You try, I'll torture you, beat you until it leaves your mind. You suceed...well, I won't even go there."

Closing his eyes, he wrapped his arms around her slender waist. "I can hear your heartbeat." he told her with tender love. "It's so soothing. And calming."

When Bison opened them, the first thing he saw was the bed and the first thing in his mind was Chun Li in it.

End Flashback

xxx

"So, Chun Li Xiang is the wife of Lord ?" a man, shifting his glasses upwards slightly, asked.

Chief Zhan nodded. "Yes. Months ago, Interpole sent Chun Li on a mission to Bison's fortress. Intelligence showed that Bison was currently residing there for the time being. She personally volunteered for it. The last we heard of them and her was when they arrived, before they were to meet Bison. We never heard her voice again after that." he explained, "Days later, we recieved this from a unmarked package."

Handing the man a package, pictures slid out. Pictures of Chun Li and Bison getting married, with their rings, Chun Li in her dress...

"At least he wasn't sadistic enough to include the wedding night pictures."

xxx

Chun Li, rused from sleep, began to blink. "Where the hell am I?" she wondered and looked about.

It was a cell. A small cell, not cramped but not roomy. There was three ton steel door that was blocking her escape. No windows, no light...

"Miss Xiang, you are awake." someone said quietly and Chun Li looked scared.

Bison is pissed off about now. His wife is in the hands of his enemies, his plan failed and she was going to realize there were other men in the world.

'Well, this has turned out wonderfully...'

"I do believe we've met before." the voice said gently again. Glancing up, Chun Li saw the man from the hotel, the man that picked up her sunglasses.

He sat down and opened a file.

"My name is Dr. Ryu Hoshi- psychiatrist and therapist. I'm here to talk about your husband."


	9. Chapter 9

Chun Li's mouth dropped slightly open.

This man, the one she encountered at the pool, was a therapist and working for Interpole?! What the hell happened while she was gone?

Forcing herself to regain control, she coolly said, "What do you want to know about that bastard?"

Ryu sat down in the chair across the steel table, laying down his clipboard. "I see you have no...affection for your husband." he stated, picking up his pen.

Chun Li laughed, suprising him. "Affection? Are you forgetting that he's a ruthless dictator that cares for no one but himself?

"So...he doesn't love you either."

"Well, of course not. He's perverted, not love-sick." Chun Li corrected, laying back. "Why, he would kill me otherwise."

Ryu scribbled something down on the paper and said soothingly, "Does your marriage have...active sexual-"

"You can say it-yes, we have sex. Bison enjoys it more than a normal human should." Chun Li interrupted him, not even caring that much. It was as if she was just saying that Bison was annoying her by poking.

Ryu, taken back by her openess, nodded. "Um, yes, thank you. Does he often force you to comply?" he questioned, tapping his pen. "Yeah. Just about everyday...I think there was one day he-wait, nevermind, we had sex on the jet...it was a three minute thing, quick so I must have forgotten..." Chun Li reminsced, laughing darkly.

"Yes. Well, then..." Ryu trailed off, writing more things down. "In your months of marriage, has he ever hit you or acted violently?"

Chun Li was silent for a moment, her finger tapping her chin in a thoughtful manner.

"...No. Never. He has never hit me...well, okay, when it wasn't fighting..."

"Fighting?"

"Training, not wanting me to fight anymore, disobeyed him...long story. The type you're talking about, strangely, no. Bison never harm me physically besides the forcing me into bed." Chun Li explained, waving her hand around. Ryu paused before writing down his opinion on the matter.

"Do you know anything about his jobs most recently?"

"No. I'm kept in the dark about this one." Chun Li shook her head, crossing her slender arms. "Bison wants me to be kept blissful."

The therapist clicked his tonuge. "Blissful of his actions."

"What else?"

"Your husband certainly does travel." Ryu stated gently, almost angelic like. "Only about two days ago was he in South Africa."

"Really? Enlighten me, what was he doing?" she snickered, sitting back. Two days ago, he came home rather angry and she particulary remembered that night for Bison came on her while Chun Li was 'asleep', ripping her silk black nightgown to shreds, working 'back to front' instead of 'front to back' like he always did.

Clearing his throat, Ryu enlightened her. "He discovered Interpole's spy and lost valuable information to them. Bison also had one of his operations destroyed, losing millions of dollars in drug money. Plus, he was found out and shot at...let's just say he had a bad day." he explained and Chun Li felt phantom pains in her legs. Yeah, she could infer that.

Writing more things down, Ryu slid a small package to her. "We recieved this not too long ago. Your husband knows you're here."

Tenderly taking it, Chun Li looked at it. It was a soft, medium-sized package that was probably cloth or clothing. Bison wouldn't appreciate it if Chun Li ruined her outfit.

"We already know what it is but don't know what it means. You most likely do." Ryu told her, watching her intensely.

Tearing it off, she saw blood red underneath, a red Chun Li almost feared. Shaking slightly, she undid the rest and it fell open, laughing sadistically at her.

Blood red silk sheets. The most recongizable color in Chun Li's memory, screaming wildly in her mind. Her body began to tremble violently, turning her face pale.

Bison was threatening her. She was thousands of miles away and he successfully did so.

There was a note inside, beneath the sheets:

'You're still mine.'

"Get this away from me!" Chun Li screamed, throwing them across the room. "Don't you ever EVER show that to me again! You son of a bitch!"

Memories flipped through her head, rushing past so quickly, almost passing out.

"What do they mean?" Ryu asked, ignoring her resent. "Why would he send that?"

"Why else!? To threaten me! To remind me! To keep me in chains, that's why!" Chun Li cried out, rocking herself back and forth. "He always reminds me...always reminding..."

Ryu stood up, "What does he remind you about?" he quickly said, trying to get an answer. "Why does he?"

"NO! I don't wanna talk about it, leave me alone!" Chun Li sobbed, tears running down her face. "Just...leave...me...be!"

Ryu had no choice but to leave-he wouldn't get anything from her.

XXX

*Flashback*

"Huh...Bison, what are you doing...?" Chun Li mumbled, rolling over to her side. Bison, lying right next to her, stroked her arm.

"Nothing. Go to sleep." he said quietly, kissing her wrist.

"Bison, no...please...I really don't want sex tonight..." Chun Li tiredly resisted and Bison smiled. "You never do. Don't worry, I won't hurt you." he assured her and licked her ear. "Have you ever been high, Chun Li?"

She wearily shook her head before something in her mind registered that something was seriously wrong.

"Good girl. Well, it's a temporary euphoria. I never been high but that's what I know. It's supposed to make you feel like you're the most important person in the world." Bison replied before kissing her neck. "I've heard it's a wonderful feeling."

"Why would I care?" Chun Li snapped grumpliy, noticing that it was late in the night. He ignored her and let his hands travel over her curves. "Shadowloo has been said that we have the best drugs to do that..."

"I...don't...care." Chun Li repeated and he grabbed her arm roughly, rubbing his finger on her skin. "I know about your bouts of depression and extreme anger...which always happens. I would like to see what real happiness to you is..." Bison quietly said.

Chun Li's eyes widened and tried to escape before she felt a needle stick deep into her arm. "Don't move, Chun Li or you'll cut yourself." he warned but Chun Li didn't listen. A wave of jovial feelings enveloped her, clouding her mind.

Bison was right, she felt like the most important person in the world. Chun Li was queen, ruler...everyone loved her, everyone wanted to be her. It was an out-of-body experience and she vaguely felt herself giggle.

'I feel like a goddess...'

*The next morning*

"Urgh..." Chun Li groaned, lifting her head slightly. "Agh..."

"Chun Li." Bison's voice came from behind her. "Don't move too much. You just backed down. You shot yourself up enough to knock a horse."

"Wh-what...?"

"Last night. I can't talk much, it'll confuse you." he explained, grinning broadly. "Let's just say that you were a happy woman who made a very happy man."

"You-you ga-gave me th-those thi-things..." Chun Li stuttered, rolling over. "Wh-why?"

"Lights, camera, action!" Bison laughed but Chun Li fell asleep right after he said it, not understanding it.

*Three days later*

Chun Li almost fainted.

Bison held a tape in his hand, smiling like nothing was wrong. "Well, what do you say?" he asked mockingly, waving it sadistically.

"No...no! I can't believe you did this...!!" she screeched, ripping at her hair. "You...you..."

"It's quite satisfying to watch. You're very good..."

"You made a tape when you shot me up with drugs and exposed me...on TAPE?!" Chun Li sobbed, "How could you?! How could you be so cruel?!"

Bison embraced her, pushing her close. "Cruel? No, I'm being a husband. I made that tape because I didn't want you to get too cocky and arrogant. I'll show the world, Chun Li, if you ever think about trying to escape."

She stared at him with incredible hatred in her eyes. How could one man be so evil?!

"I hold the aces now, Chun Li..."

*End Flashback*

XXX

Bison thought very long and hard about the situation.

He sent the sheets (which he kept for the memories) so Chun Li would not betray him. Though, she had no information to give, she could always give her body to another man away.

Especially that therapist, Ryu Hoshi.

'Well,' Bison mentally chuckled, 'She wouldn't whore herself out now. Chun Li has be faithful to me, no matter what.'

Now he needed to wait...


	10. Chapter 10

Chun Li, after screaming and crying wildly in her cell, collasped on her cot and fell into a deep sleep.

Nightmares.

Chun Li saw Bison everywhere-she couldn't run away. At her father's house, he was there, holding out his arms. At the field where she first fought him, he was there, levitating above her head, hand outstretched. At her apartment, Bison stood in moonlight that streamed through the windows, smiling wickedly at her, motioning her to come to him. He was in the stores, resturants, street corners, at work, at the park, at her father's grave, always in the shadows, always beckoning her to come to him.

She ran whenever she saw him. Running as fast her body could, trying to hide within the shadows that protected him, praying that it would do the same for her.

Chun Li didn't want to face him. She was afraid of him, completely terrified of him.

"Don't think you can run!" Bison's voice echoed, laughing manically, crazliy. "Don't think you can get away that easily! You're mine, Chun Li, all MINE!"

Pushing away the darkness, she realized where she was. The fortress. The one where he caught her for the last time. The one where Chun Li's chains were linked together for the first time.

Searching for escape, her worst fear was confirmed: there was no way out. Bison was right, there was no way out.

"You're a naughty girl." his voice slithered into her ear, mocking her. "You've been very, very bad. You need to be punished."

"I haven't done anything wrong." Chun Li defended herself, her voice slightly quivering.

"You were going to. You were going to dream of him, weren't you?" Bison accused her, "Dream of that therapist because he was so nice to you?"

"No, I wasn't so make it stop." she contridicted him and felt his touch caress her neck.

"You underestimate your powers, Chun Li. You could make this stop yourself. You've always had the power to, don't doubt that. You choose not to use it." Bison told her, "Always had the power to make yourself a happy, satisfied woman."

"You speak of a sacrifice, not a power."

"Sacrifice? SACRIFICE?! I give you the pleasures and the happiness people have strived for, died for. There is no sacrifice, that is a fallacy in your head." Bison corrected her, kissing her head. "Your beautiful, naive head."

"I must give myself to you every night, obey your every whim and worship you like my god. I have to repay you for your so called 'kindness' with my body, that's sacrifice." Chun Li hissed, making him laugh.

"No, that's marriage." Bison answered and grabbed her, staring amused into her eyes. "You can't avoid punishment, Chun Li, no matter how hard you try to."

He disappeared and in his place were mirrors surrounding her, creating a cold hallway. Confused, Chun Li could see her reflections all throughout the mirrors, showing her frightened face.

Walking slowly, she saw that the reflections were changing shapes, colors...creating images. Sort of like a sick, twisted House of Mirrors.

The first mirror she saw was her and Bison strugging against each other over her spiked bracelets:

"Give them back! My father gave them to me!" she wailed, wrestling beneath him.

"You don't need them. You have no use for them and they are not safe to be around. I'll buy you new bracelets if you hurt that bad." Bison argued, keeping them out of her reach.

"Please! Just give them back, I won't wear them...!"

"No." Bison refused and pinned her down so she couldn't move. She was crying, tears spilling over the carpet like rain. Her head was spinning, the last object her father gave her was going away forever...

The second mirror showed her in Bison's embrace, glaring hatefully at him:

"Let...me...go." She demanded, her eyes locking on to his. Bison pulled her closer.

"Kiss me and I will." He calmly said, "One kiss. That's all I ask."

"I'd rather kiss a cow." Chun Li rejected his advances before adding, "Though the difference is quite small."

He smiled slightly, tightly holding her. "Clever. Though I'm a bull if you call me a cow."

She rolled her eyes before Bison tried to take her again but he was unlucky. "Don't make me have to force it from you. I'll get my kiss whether you like it or not." he warned her, grabbing her by the chin. Unable to move away, Bison roughly kissed her, pushing her head onto his. "I always win." He stated in her ear afterwards.

The third mirror showed her in bed after intercourse, lying there and looking up at the ceiling with quiet resent. Bison, who was up drinking scotch, laid back down with her, still having a drink in his hand:

"You're quiet tonight. Usually, you have a few words to say." Bison pointed out the obvious, taking a drink. "Mostly sighs and snide remarks but still..."

Chun Li turned over away from him. "What would I have to say to you?" she inquired hatefully. He sat up slightly, looking at her. "I hate that bitchy attitude sometimes, Chun Li. Either you talk to me in a respectful tone or you say nothing." Bison angerily ordered and she shrugged.

"Fine. I'll say nothing." She replied, "Easier for me."

Bison gave a irritated groan and laid back down, setting the glass on the table next to him. "We just had sex and you're being extremely rude."

"If you so recall, I didn't want to have any tonight." Chun Li reminded him before he turned her over. "You face your husband after sex. You do not turn away from me after sex, got it?" Bison commanded, pulling her close. "You still touch me after sex, understand?"

"Having emotional problems, Bison?" Chun Li said in a deadpan voice. "No, having wife problems." He retorted, "But problem solved. Stay like this the entire night or else."

Fourth mirror showed her and Bison having a drink by the gardens:

"Chun Li, look at me when I'm talking to you." Bison interjected, staring hard at her. "You have gotten worse in attitude and lacking appreciation."

"Really? Thanks, I was hoping someone would notice." She dryliy said, rearranging her hat. Bison grabbed her by the wrist, spilling some of her drink. "You do not mock me again, Chun Li...or else I will find a much worse punishment than before." He warned her.

Swallowing, Chun Li stared lifelessly into his eyes. "You've already given me the worst punishment: marrying you."

His mouth twitched into a smile. "Soon, Chun Li, you will fall desperatly in love with me. You can't resist me for long." Bison predicted, letting her go.

"I will and I can." She vowed to him.

Chun Li walked the mirror hallway, watching the images disappear and fade into nothingness. However, there was one mirror she did not look at, one mirror that was saved for last:

"Wear the red dress."

Chun Li flinched slightly when she heard that. Bison was up to something. He was ready to humilate her again. Though she did not want to do this, Chun Li had no choice anymore- Bison already punished her today and she was so tired. She had to be his slave waiting hand-and-foot for him all day long.

Bison wanted a lot of things for her to do.

"Put it on and wait for me in our chambers," Bison instructed her, grinning devilishly when she wasn't looking. "And...don't wear your hair up. I prefer it down with these situations."

Chun Li numbly walked to their room, sighing unhappily. "God, please let me stray away from my body for this session." she prayed as she changed into the red dress.

It was a sleeveless, tied at the back of the neck. It went down to her knees, puffing out slightly. Putting on red lipstick, Chun Li stared in the mirror. All set for one trip to hell.

Waiting, she fiddled with her strands of hair, silently crying out for help. Bison must want her bad, he never asked her to put on the red dress unless he was in dire need of sex.

"Chun Li," Bison called out, opening the door. She stood up, slowly so Bison could have a good look at her. "I see you're all set."

"What do you want?" She asked bitterly.

"You, naturally." Bison answered, moving closer to her. "However, I needed you more than ever today...have no idea why, just do."

Fear crept into her spine...someting about Bison's words and grin made her scared.

"Such a mystery." She tried to act sarcastic.

"And it's about to be closed." Bison retorted before trying to grab her. Chun Li, now completely convinced that Bison was not a normal man tonight, dodged it.

"Ah, a chase? I do enjoy them!" He laughed and lunged for her, grabbing her from behind but strangely did not turn her around to face him. "Now for my prize."

A scream nearly escaped from her lips. Bison was...hurting her! She was nearly bent over, hands on the wall and in complete shock/pain.

Chun Li begged him to quit. Her dress end was up her ears, her undergarments around her ankles. She started to cry halfway through it.

But, like always, her pleas fell on deaf ears.

XXX

Bison looked at the picture of him and Chun Li, a rare one that she allowed to be taken. They were outside in Kyoto, Japan, in a zen garden.

She was so sorrowful in that picture, he almost pited her. Almost.

Chun Li was his wife. His faithful, beloved wife. She needed time to realize that she was always going to be that. There was simply nothing else.

Bison made absolutely sure that there was nothing else.

He wanted to be her whole world. Patiently waiting for him to come back, enjoying the time they spent to the full extent, trying everything to keep him to stay with her...

Bison wanted to see in her eyes that he was all that mattered, he was the only person Chun Li cared about. He wanted her to be so desperately in love with him and so dependent on him so she could never ever run away or even think that.

Now the problem with being captured can be fixed...but maybe if she saw what the world was like now, Chun Li will never run away from him.

Maybe she would even see that Bison wasn't the villian after all.


End file.
